A true hero?
by MayoAmor22
Summary: This is a story of course I made up. It's about a young girl who sacrifice her life to save a woman, but ends up getting herself in danger. She will soon need help from the Justice League, but will they reach her in time? Read and find out what happens. Contains a lot of DC comic characters and my OCs. ENJOY!
1. A true hero?

I should say this was not meant for copyrighting and I just wanted to express my thoughts and ideas. I don't own any of the DC comic characters, but I do own the character I made up, Maya. Please enjoy my story and I promise there is more to come.

"Everyone get back!" A husky man said with a black ski mask over his face.

Cops surrounded the bank. Every inch of the building was covered. The lights or the police cars flashed and the sound of helicopters and scare civilians was all I could hear.

"John what's going on?" I shouted at my best friend trying to be heard.

"Sine psychos broke into the bank and had some hostages with them, but they haven't taken any money" he yelled back.

Man, what people would do for some attention.

*Wait a minute!*

"Had?"

"Yeah most of them escaped, but one lady was caught before she had a chance to get away"

I ran into crowd without a word and headed to the front. I pushed my way in trying to not get trampled.

"Maya Wait!" I heard John scream

"Whoa Missy stay here" A cop said to me when I got to the yellow tape that was to keep everyone at a safe distance away from the gunmen. I could see hands on what was happening. I could see about six well built men near the front doors and one of them had the woman in his arms like a human shield.

"If anyone trys to be a hero she dies!" The man yells at the crowd. I couldn't see any of their faces because of the ski masks, but I did see the woman's face. I couldn't look away from her eyes. The fear in her eyes brought a chill throughout my body. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran by the cop in front of me, ducked under the yellow tape and ran behind a vehicle closest to the entrance. No one yelled at me probably because that would get the gunmen's attention and end up endangering my life.

"Sir we better go!" One guy with a shotgun said.

"Just a little longer" said the man with the woman; "I want to need this with a bang, if you know what I mean" he brings out a 9mm handgun out of his pocket.

"Please sir no...I...I have a family" The woman begged," please no"

The men laughed as if this was a funny joke. That made me feel disgust and angry.

"I don't think I heard you" I could hear a click from his gun, "What did you say?"

He loads the handgun and secures it. He turns toward the woman and his back facing me. He chuckles.

*What the hell are the cops waiting for? Why aren't they shooting at them or something?*

"Goodbye mommy dear" The guy says with a laugh caught in his throat.

I can't stay here and watch this man kill an innocent woman, so I am going to do something very stupid. I grabbed a big chunk of street that was laying on the side of the curb and throw it at the man pointing his gun at the woman.

"Ouch!" Before he had time to react I tackled him and throw him against another guy, "oof!"

"Run Mrs." I made a quick hand gesture. I motioned her to escape. Thank goodness she listened.

"Ouch!" A huge white man grabbed my hair and pulled toward him.

"You're very brave...or very stupid" I looked around in search of the woman. I was able to see her run cross the yellow tape and into the arms of her husband.

They moved to the inside of the building and ran to the back. The man didn't let me go.

"Get off!" I yelled

Another guy came beside me and clamped his cold hand over my throat. I couldn't breathe.

"Stop it!" The leader demanded, "We need her"

The man let go of my throat and I could breathe again. The air tasted so sweet. Then someone hit me in the back of the head with something hard.

**I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of my story and thanks for reading. The 2nd chapter will be up soon, so be patient. ^_^**

**Please review my story.**


	2. Crazy scientist

"Oh my" A creepy familiar voice said. The voice sounded faint, "She is a great subject"

"How much longer do I have to wait?" A deep familiar voice said muffled.

"Not long" said the creepy voice. Closer this time, "Just double checking the records"

"Ok...Hispanic...Female...around 18 years of age...all done"

"Finally" I woke up with a headache, but I was alive.

*Thank goodness!*

I realized that the familiar voice was the leader of the masked men, which were also in the room, and the other familiar voice was Lex Luther. I remember his voice from television and the radio. He loved getting notice.

"You do know this takes time, so just wait" Lex said to the man.

"No, you do this when I want you to do it" I looked at the two men. The guy finally took off his mask along with the rest of his crew.

"I want to know if this crap works!" The man swings his gun around, "That's why I brought you a guinea pig!"

*WHAT!*

My eyes refocused on the two men, but I notice something odd about their appearance. Then I notice a figure starring back at me. That figure was my reflection. I sat up fast and looked around. I was in a transparent cell. I ran to the glass walls and bagged on it as hard as I could, "LET ME OUT!"

"SHUT UP!" said the man. The man then started shooting at the glass. I huddled down to avoid the bullets, but nothing happened. The glass deflected the bullets like a shield.

"Get her back on the table" He ordered.

Two guys entered the cell and dragged me to the steel table. They strapped me down with leather belts and left me there.

"Help me!" I screamed repeatedly

"Screaming won't help kid" Lex said with a smile, "You see sound can only travel a small distance through the glass, so not even superman an hear your screams"

I ignored him and yelled again this time with all my might, but there was no use. No one was coming.

**Well that was chapter 2 of this tale. Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is on it's way I promise.**

**Please review m(_^_)m**


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3

"Do you have any idea what could happen if I don't take my time?" Lex yelled, "Or if the experiment does work?"

I couldn't see their faces from where they were standing, but their voices were loud enough for me to hear their conversation.

"I won't be able to control the outcome" Lex said with an irritated tone.

"Does it look like I give a crap?" The man points the gun at Lex's head. My heart stopped.

"Do the experiment NOW"

Lex grabbed a tray full of syringes, gauze, and a container of this liquid that glowed bright red then neon green and back again. He hesitated at the door for a little bit and stares at me. He finally entered the cell and places the tray on a platform by the table.

"Now hold still" Lex takes a syringe from the tray, "This will help you relax"

He sanitized my arm with some alcohol then stuck the needle in. The medicine burned in my veins and was stinging as it moved into my blood stream. The pain was so bad that I almost past out. He moves down to my torso and budges my shirt up. He grabs another syringe and puts it into my stomach. I couldn't take the pain. It was not till the forth shot that I passed out cold. I woke up sometime later on my stomach. I was still strapped to the steel table. Oh great. Well, not that it mattered my whole body was numb.

"What's taking so long Lex?" The gunman was still yelling at Lex.

"I had to make sure her DNA will react to the experiment"

*WAIT! They still haven't started with that test yet? Get it over with*

Lex was standing over me and looked at my motionless face.

"The things you could do when this is all over" He gave me a grin from the corner of his mouth while he sucked that glowing liquid into a syringe. He bunched up my shirt so my back was bare and placed his fingers on my spine searching around. When he found a perfect spot on my back he shoved the needle through my spin. The pain was unbearable even with the morphine. As soon as all the liquid was gone Lex exited the cell with the tray.

Heat spread throughout my body and I felt this rage inside. I screamed at the top of my lungs and struggled against the belts. It seemed like the pain lasted forever.

Then the unthinkable happened. Batman and Superman crashed through the windows.

"Superman keep them busy"

"On it" Just like that superman fought the gunmen as Batman broke open the lock on the cell door.

"AAAAAAAH" I yelled out still in pain. Batman untied me and took me into his arms.

"I got you" He said trying to comfort me.

Without saying a word Superman ran alongside us back to the windows. Bullets whooshed by us and hit the walls and equipment. Batman huddled behind a machine and handed me to Superman.

"Take her to a hospital NOW" Just like that Superman flow out of the building faster than a speeding bullet.

"Hold on kid!"

I couldn't stay awake the pain was too much.

"KID!" was all I heard as my world went black.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I did my best to make it intense. Chapter 4 is on its way and thanks for reading.**

**Review please.**


	4. What's wrong with me?

I woke up on a hospital bed in empty white room. My body was aching, so I could barely move.

"Good Morning Maya" A nurse entered the room and walked to my bed side.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I…um…Okay I guess" My throat felt dry and scratchy, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I learned your name when we received your medical records a few days ago"

"Wait" I was feeling nervous, "How long have I been here?"

"Not that long" She gave me a small smile, but I could see past her smile.

"How long have I been here exactly?"

She looked at me for a while probably debating if she should tell me or not, "You've been in a coma for five days"

*What did that psycho do to me?*

"Don't worry sweetie you've been in great hands" She walked over to the EKG machine to check, "The Justice League Watchtower has an outstanding medical facility"

"I'm in the Justice League Watchtower!" I had a faint sense of giddiness in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't show my excitement.

"I thought I was in the hospital"

"They changed their mind and decided to bring you here just in case you needed care that the hospital couldn't give you"

"Oh" I turned my head and looked out the window. A small flashback from that day popped up in my head, but I pushed it away, "So…What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know yet, but the doctor will figure it out" She walked to my other side, so she could give me a smile

"What's your name?"

"Sara Miller"

"Nice to meet you"

"Sweetie do you think you can sit up for me"

Slowly I got up, but needed her help to sit up without fall off the bed. I felt a little dizzy and groggy. Once Sara was sure I wasn't going to fall over she examined my back and outlined my spin with her fingers.

"Ouch" Her fingers touched a sensitive part on my back in the middle of my spin.

"Sorry Sweetie" She placed her fingers around that spot, "At least the swelling and bruising went away. When you come in here you were in horrible shape"

She walks to the sink to get some water then she hands me the plastic cup, "You looked like you were stabbed by a knife"

"A syringe actually" I laid back down into the pillow and buried my face.

Sara left me alone in the empty room probably giving me some privacy. I couldn't fall asleep, which was understandable since I just got up from a coma and all.

"Forget it" I got up in frustration and walked to the window. Actually it was more like wobbled to the window, but I did manage to recover my balance. I appeared to be on the top floor, but I couldn't really tell. I looked down and saw small trees moving with the wind, but there was no one outside.

"I wonder what this place looks like" I scanned the room and saw my folded neatly on a chair. The same close I wore that day when…

I stumbled to the chair and changed out of the paper dress I was in. I crept out of the room and headed to the elevator without anyone noticing me.

*I should use my legs more so I could regain feeling in them*

I turned to the door next to the elevators that said **STAIRS** in bold white letters.

"Whoa!" Well I was right about being on the top floor. Now I wish I could whistle. It was so high up I'm surprised an airplane didn't flying pass the window.

I walked down about six floors before I entered through a door next to me. The walls were tall and white. The floors were made of marble that was a tent darker than the walls. The floor had a big round opening in the middle with short cement wall probably to prevent people from falling over. I looked over the wall and watch the heroes on each floor. I saw Green Lantern, Phantom, Wonder Woman, I believe I saw Flash, but of course he ran to fast for me to see him. I saw some other heroes too, but I didn't really know their names and I didn't want to say them wrong. I kept my eyes on them and admired them for being different. It's boring being just human.

The sound of two people talking broke my chain of thought. I look up to see Superman and Batman on the other side walking toward me. They haven't seen me yet, so I ducked behind the short wall and crawled to the corner to hide from them. I don't know why I'm doing this I mean I know they could find me if they wanted to. I looked around the corner to see if they left, but they just stood there and Batman was talking to someone on a communication device.

* * *

"It's fine Miss. I'll handle it" Batman hang up the device, "Maya you can come out"

I knew it. I come around the corner and walked toward them. I felt a little shy around them.

"You should be resting" Superman said in a bold voice.

"I wasn't tired besides I was told that I just woke up from a five day coma" I said in response trying not to give him any attitude. He didn't deserve an attitude.

"Thank you for saving me" My voice was quiet, but Superman heard me and gave me a smile.

*Ha…Saving me* the scenes of that day sneaked its way into my head, but I blocked them out as soon as they appeared.

"You okay?" Batman spoke this time. He placed his big hand on my shoulder. I just shrugged them and bunched my lips in the corner of my mouth. They could both see my discomfort. Not that I was hiding it.

"Let's get you back upstairs" The two heroes escorted me to the elevators.

We rode in silence and the only noise was the _Bing_ sound that the elevator makes when it passes a floor. I started at the floor and avoided their gaze as much as I could. My shyness was weird for me I mean if I saw these guy before the incident I wouldn't hesitate to talk to them, but since the incident did happen it's best to keep quiet given the circumstances.

* * *

"There you are" Sara was standing at the front desk when the doors opened, "I was wondering where you went"

She gave me a smile and took my hand, "Let's get you back to bed"

They all followed me to the empty room, but I ignored them and walked to the window inside the room.

"What happened to me?" I felt my tears building up around my eyes. I looked at them through the reflection of the window and actually looked into their eyes without feeling intimidated by their presence.

"We're not quite sure" Superman responded first with a low voice

"Whatever Luther gave you is so far undetectable" Batman's voice was stern and filled up the whole room.

Sara made her way towards me and brought her hand to my cheek that was not facing her. She turned my face so I could stare into her golden brown eyes, "Once the tests and exams are over we can take you home, but we will keep an eye out for you just in case something comes up"

"What if I stay here?" I looked at all of them now, "I mean just to stay on the safe side"

"You can stay as long as needed, but when this is figured out you could go home" Superman sound was calming to hear even if the answer wasn't what I was looking for.

"Why don't we get you ready for the MRI" Sara gave me another paper dress to wear and told me to change in the bathroom.

"You two can go know" Sara turned the two heroes around and slightly pushed them in the direction of the door, "She'll be fine"

* * *

All the tests, MRI and CAT scan were strange, but went pretty smoothly. Sara had to leave me in a room with a tall male doctor that looked rough.

"Can you close the door?" The nurse closed the only door that the room had and stood in front of it. My stomach turned to a giant knot. He took out a silver metal tray that was full of syringes.

I jumped off of the medical bed and ran to the corner furthest away from the doctor.

"Nurse grab her" the doctor ordered and they both lunged themselves toward me.

* * *

- Batman's POV-

"What's wrong?"

"We need you to calm down Maya. She's out or control" The nurse from earlier (I believe her name was Sara) sounded nervous over the phone, "Please get over here quick"

"On my way"

When I entered to room the nurses and the doctor were holding Maya against the far wall. They yelled at her to stop moving and the doctor made threats. I moved in closer to see Maya better. Her eyes were close shut and she was screaming at them.

"No I won't let you"

"Get off of me"

"I'm not going back"

She managed to push everyone off of her, but she was still in a panic. I held her from behind (meaning to comfort her, but it didn't work at first). She pushed back and made me fall backward.

"NOOOO" I pulled her closer to my chest and held her there. I could tell she was remembering that day when she got kidnapped and experimented on.

"He won't hurt you Maya. You're safe"

She slowly stopped moving around and screaming. She lifted up her head and looked at me. Her face was a mess and her eyes did look like the eyes of an eighteen year old girl, but the eyes of a small child. She buried her head into my shoulder and gave out a silent cry.

"I'm sorry" She managed to say between her shaky breaths.

I lead her to the room she was staying in and laid her down in the bed. When I was sure she was fine I exited the room and closed the door behind me.

"BATMAN!" The doctor yelled as he stormed in my direction, "I need to perform those tests NOW"

"No you don't" I said in a stern voice, "I'll be doing the tests for now on"

"Excuse me"

In the corner of my eye I saw Wonder Woman and Superman Staring at us. They're probably waiting for things to calm down.

"You heard me" I said with more force

"Fine…You can handle psycho girl"

_That did it_

Batman started to charge at the doctor, but was stopped by Superman.

"You should go" Wonder woman demanded to doctor. He didn't go till he shot Batman with a disgusted look on his face.

"Batman what's going on?" Wonder woman turned and look at the Dark Knight with confused hoping for a response.

Batman shoved Superman away, "Nothing"

"Batman…" He walked away before Superman could finish.

"What is it about this girl that makes him so… protective" Wonder woman said out loud mostly to herself.

"I'm not sure" Superman said in reply

* * *

Scene: In Batman's private lab at Justice Watchtower.

-Batman's POV-

It's been two months since Maya has been rescued and brought to the tower. Within those two months I've been working every day to figure out what happened to her and if she has something that is curable if it's a sickness. She trusts me, which I'm skeptical about. I don't deserve that much trust. I don't know if I will be able to protect her. Even though she knows that she still trusts me with her life. Also during that time I've gotten really close to her. She's almost like a daughter to me.

_*Gosh I hope I don't fail her.*_

**TA DA! Chapter 4 and a long chapter at that I hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter is probably going to explain what happened during those two months and continue on from there. THe mystery of Maya will sonn reveal itself soon. Just keep reading please and while you wait check out my other creations. Thanks! 3 3**


	5. A new friend

_**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the Justice league or any DC comic characters. I just own the plot and my characters.**_

_Same day around 11:15 at night_

I woke up to the bright moon shining through the big window. I couldn't hear any noise from inside or outside the room. I sat up and just stared at the floor absentmindedly. Not really sure what I should do.

"Hey Maya" I heard Sara whisper behind me. I turn my head toward her and gave her a smile.

"Hi Sara"

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you. If I knew that man was going to do that I had have…"

"Sara I'm fine" I gave her a smile of reassurance, "I know you wouldn't have"

She smiled back at me and gave me a hug. I haven't had a hug like this in such a long time I've forgotten how it felt.

"You ok sweetie?" Sara moved my hair behind my ear just like my mother did when I was little.

"Yeah…yes…um" I let go of Sara's waist and placed my hands on my knees, "Can I go outside to get some air?"

"Well I'm not really allowed to take you….I know a place you can go" She stood up from the bed and extended her hand out to me, "Come on"

We walked past by nurses, doctors, patients' rooms and storage rooms, but Sara kept on walking. Finally, we came to a door that had a stairway behind it.

"Let's go" Sara lightly tugged my arm so I would follow her.

We ended up on the flat roof of the watchtower. The site of the city under the moon light was breathtaking.

I heard a beeping noise from Sara's pager behind me, "I'll be back in a little bit. You better be careful up here while I'm gone"

I nodded my head and she left with the door open. Which I'm glad I don't want to be stuck up here. I walked to the ledge and sat down. Making sure I was far enough to not fall over. The feeling of the cool breeze was relaxing and I feel calmer than I did this morning. For some reason I couldn't give in to this feeling complete. I felt like someone or something was close. I turned around and saw a dark figure in the shadows. I could barely see it, but it's definitely there.

"You might want to be careful… You could fall" Batman said as he walked toward me.

"Yeah we don't want that" moved my brown hair behind my ears and sat in a crisscross position, but I stared at the dark man that was now defusing himself from the shadows.

"How are you feeling?" He knelt down on one knee and laid his arm across his other knee.

"Fine" I looked away from him and stared at the far city.

Batman waited awhile before asking his next question, "Earlier you were thinking about what Lex Luther put you through, weren't you?"

"Yeah and also…. Never mind" I waved my hand in the air to tell him it was nothing. It didn't work he kept his eyes on me. Man I can see how criminals get intimidated by him easily, but strangely I could look past the scary stare and see concern.

"I was thinking about my parents"

"What happened?" Batman sat down in a crisscross position just like me.

"First I should say that my mom is a great person and she was always there for me…"

"What about your father?"

"He… My father…um…he was not a good man" I had to clear my throat before continuing, "He was put in jail for domestic abuse"

"He beat you?" His voice sounded angry

"Me and my mother… I was 7 when the cops arrested him… Someone must of notice something was up, but by then I've been abused for 5 years" I kept my head down. I felt embarrassed, "…Just sometime after that my mom just… disappeared… She took me to my friend's house and said she would be back the following week, but she never came back"

Batman placed his hand on my shoulder, which startled me a little it wasn't what I was expecting him to do.

"Nothing will happen to you here… I promise" I looked into his eyes

"-Sigh- thanks, but once I leave this place you can't protect me" I turned my attention on his hand that was lying on my shoulder, "There are a lot more people that need your help more than me"

"I'll teach you how to defend yourself" Those seven words brought a spark of joy in me. I quickly looked back at his face.

"Are you serious?"

"When you get out of the hospital I'll teach you to protect yourself"

I couldn't hold back my excitement. I lunged myself at him and hugged him tightly. He obviously didn't know what to do. He did pat the back of my shoulder after a while. I pulled myself away from him and looked at his face.

"Maya you still up there?" As soon as I heard Sara's voice I immediately got up and walked to the stairs.

Before I walked past the door I turned to look at Batman, "Good night"

**Poor Maya she's been through a lot in her short life hopefully things get better.**

**I hope you like this chapter and review please.**

**Stay tune!**


	6. Training

I'm so glad that I'm out of the hospital floor and I have a room to myself. The bad news is Batman still can't figure out what Luther did to me two weeks back. Other than that things have been great. I took a look at my big mostly empty room and I couldn't help, but smile.

_Knock-knock-knock_

The sudden noise broke my chain of thought, "Who is it?"

"It's Nightwing… I was wonder if you were going to come to training today?"

"Oh yeah…" I grabbed my gym bag, which was one of Nightwing's extras, and headed toward the door.

* * *

~Nightwing's POV~

As Maya and I walk to the gym on the eastside of the watchtower I start to think about her progress. Batgirl and I have been teaching her how to defend herself for the last few days and she's doing very well. We're mostly teaching her how to block hits because she got the punching down. She has a powerful right hook. Batgirl has been Maya's practice opponent, so she could get the motions down. I would be Maya's opponent, but Batman wants her to learn the moves first then try to take down bigger challengers later.

*_Poor batgirl_*

Maya is learning faster than I thought, so she'll be fighting me soon. I look at her now and she doesn't look like she has the capability, but looks can be deceiving. I can't wait till somebody finds that out the hard way.

"Hey guys" Batgirl greeted us at the door with a big grin.

"Hey Batgirl, you ready to get beat today?" Maya said teasingly

"As if you can catch me"

I listened as they had their verbal battle while I set up for the training.

"Maya!" I saw her jump about 20 feet in the air

"Man! No need to shout" Maya walked up to the dummy I set up

"Vertical hook kick" Maya followed as commanded

"Perfect…front thrust kick" Without hesitation Maya gave the dummy a hard kick, "I'll let you continue without me"

I walked over to the balance beam on the far right where I could still watch her, but give her space. I performed some hand stands, cart-wheels, and back flips. I could hear her determination and a faint sign of frustration when she didn't get a move completely right.

* * *

_Nightwing…Batgirl…._

"Yeah" They answered at once

"There is a disturbance in Gotham I need you two to check it out"

"On it"

Nightwing back flipped off the beam and landed gracefully on the blue mat underneath. Then he ran out the sliding doors.

"Want to come with us Maya?" Batgirl gave me a smirk

"No I'm good"

"See yeah later then" She runs out the door behind Nightwing

*No reason for me to be here* I grabbed my gym bag and headed to my room to take a hot shower.

* * *

After my shower I took the closest elevator to the hospital floor.

"Hello Sara" I walked to the break room where I knew she was going to be.

"Hello Maya" I leaned over to give her a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Much better… How about we go out for lunch, huh?"

"I'm working"

"Not for another hour and a half" She gave me a glare that said "_**MAYA cut it out**__" _like moms tend to do.

"Fine" She grabbed her pursed and I took her arm

* * *

We ended up at the mall closest to the watchtower just in case Sara's pager went crazy and we had to head back. After lunch we explored the mall. Like duh.

"So how are those lessons?"

"Great I'm learning a lot"

"That's great…. Are you going to school anytime soon?"

"I know I should, but since I might be a ticking time bomb Batman thinks it's best if I stay close" I meant it as a joke, but she didn't find it funny.

"I'll see if I could take online classes"

"Good idea…"

As we walked I felt something. I felt men following us.

"Come on" I lead Sara to the exit.

They waited till I was completely in the parking lot before they ran up to us, "Run Sara… Get some help"

I fought them with the defenses I learned, but it wasn't enough. There were too many men. They didn't hesitate to take me down. All of them took a whack at my head and gut. I laid on the road in a daze unable to move because it hurt too much.

I figure walked slowing up to me and squatted by my head, so I couldn't see him, "Nice to see you again…Maya"

*I REMEMBER THAT VOICE!*

I looked up and saw Lex Luther staring at me with those devilish eyes. He smiled at me like a predator that just caught its prey.

"Now don't squirm… This will only pitch a little" He took out a syringe with clear liquid inside and before I could get up he plunged it into my arm.

My heart began to slow and my breathing decreased. My mind felt fuzzy.

"Don't fit it… let it consume you…. Rest…" Luther's face was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**Uh oh! Maya is in serious trouble. Can anyone help her? You'll find out soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far. Please review and check out more of my creations.**

**Love ya readers! **


	7. Where's Maya

"Maya… Maya" Luther smacks her twice on the cheek, "Wake up Maya"

I slowly open my eyes to see Lex's face wearing his sinister smile. He held my chin in between his thumb and index finger. I was kneeling on the cold concrete floor that felt like ice against my jeans. My hands were tied to the steel beam behind me.

"Oh good you're awake" he lets my head fall from his grasp.

I look back up to give him a scowl. We were in a rundown warehouse. The structure was gigantic and falling apart. The roof had holes and there was signs of rust on the metal frame supporting the warehouse. I turned my head to see the rest of the building and what I saw next was petrifying. Rows and rows of metal tables were spread over the floor. On each table a person lead completely still. They were of varies ages the youngest looked about 12 years old.

"Oh you like my holding facility" He starred down at me amused by my expression

"You kidnapped them"

"Yes…I did" He looks at the people and smiles

"Why?" My voice was fierce

He gave my anger a low laugh, "You know I was going to give up…"

*What the hell is he talking about?*

"All my experiments failed… every specimen died…" He kneels in front of me, "…Then you came…You were practically served on a silver platter… The _only_ survivor"

*I'm the ONLY survivor?*

"You are the reason why I decided to continue my work" his cheery face turned grim, "but I found out the hard way that just because of one success doesn't mean I have succeeded… As you can see from my morgue"

I shoot my attention back to the people on the tables and my stomach turned. Every single person there was dead and been dead for some time. That explains why it's freezing in here, so the bodies could stay preserved. A chill slithered up my spin.

"…What makes you so special?" He grabs my chin again this time his index finger pushed against my jaw bone hard sending pain that spread down my neck, "I just can't figure it out, so I went with the first thing I could think of… your youth, so I added children to my collection… Just to see if it will work"

"Sir we got her!" A man yelled from behind

"Did she call for help?"

"…um…No…We got her before she could, but…"

"Tie her up over there" Lex interrupted

I looked at the man that Lex was talking to and saw he had Sara.

"SARA!" I pulled on the rope that held my arms, but it was no use.

"Oh great…old friends" Lex still held my chin

He pushes my face away and gets to his feet. Leaving us alone and walks up a set of short stares with his followers.

"Sara were you able to get help?" I whispered

"I called the Justice League and told them what happened, but those thugs attacked me before I told them where we were"

I didn't have time to respond Luther was in his way back

"Hey Maya… Let's see if your friend _Sara_ would like to help with my research" Without hesitation he walks toward Sara and grabs a syringe from a nearby table. My eyes widened.

"NOOO…GET AWAY FROM HER"

"Hold her back" Two men did what he demands and grab my arms pinning me to the steel beam.

"GET OFF…NO…LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lex ignores me

Anger creeps throughout my body and a sense of fear. I didn't want him to hurt Sara. My anger increased and it was overpowering, but I felt something else as well. I felt heat being sucked in from my arms. To be more specific the heat was being drained from the men holding my arms back. The heat made me feel stronger. Lex bends down while another man pins her down. NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!

"AHHHHH" Lex turns to look at me. Perfect.

I yanked at the beam making it move completely and pull my right arm away from the thug and elbowed him in the throat I then quickly socked the other man in the nose while kneeing him in the gut. I yanked my other hand free and turn to charge at Lex, but the coward was gone. I instead started to untie Sara.

"Maya I heard the guys talking… There are children in the warehouse… trapped in some type of cell"

*Just like I was*

The beam I just freed myself from made a loud squealing noise. Sara and I look at it and knew something was wrong. The beam creaked and began to collapse over the weight of the building.

"Sara I need you to get out of here now!" I unknot the ropes and grab her shoulders, "Call the guys and tell them where we are and that we need help"

"But…" The beam plummets to the ground

"GO!" I push her toward to exit and I dash in the opposite direction. I had to find those kids.

* * *

I finally came across a door on the far side of the warehouse and inside I see a huge glass cell that held five kids. Two looked about 13, two looked about 10 and the last kid look like he was 5; three boys and two girls. I ran to the lock and broke it off with a pipe I found.

"Come on!" They ran out of the cell and followed me to the exit

When we got there a beam fell in front of the door. *Oh Crap!*

"MAYA!" I hear Superman's voice coming from a different wall

"WE'RE IN HERE!"

Superman busts a hole through the wall and signals us to run. I let the kids run ahead of me, so they could get out of harm's way. The 5 year old on the other hand wasn't able to keep up. I went back to picked him up and ran toward Superman, but before I reached the wall debris fell in front of our only way out.

"We'll find another way out…don't worry" I did my best to comfort the small boy, but he knew better. I could feel his warm tears on my neck.

"Maya!" I could hear multiple people yell out my name

I looked up just in time to see tons of debris plunging towards us. I jump out of the way just in time, but we were stuck.

"Calm down…shhh…I have you"

The whole warehouse begins to collapse all around us. I don't know what to do, but I do know one thing. I have to keep this boy safe. I knelt down and covered the child with my body protectively. Steal, copper, cement and concrete begin to fall on top of us.

* * *

"NOOO" Batman charges at the ruins and begins to dig with Superman and Flash close behind

Batman looks everywhere, but no sign of Maya. Flash zooms over the rubble. Superman was pushing chunks of building out of the way.

*She has to be here*

"Maya!" Batman yells

"Batman…"

"No…she's here"

"Batman…" Superman sees him shudder. He looks away feeling sorry for his teammate.

"BATMAN WATCH OUT!" Flash tackles Batman out of the way of a huge bolder

Superman looked where the rock came from and saw fabric of some sort when he concentrated closer he saw someone's shoulder, "Hey look"

Batman looks in the direction Superman was pointing and ran to the location. All three of them dug till they saw Maya's face. Superman took a hold on her and began to pull her out. Then they saw a small boy pressed up against her chest. The kid lifted up his head and stared straight at all of them.

"Hey buddy…" Flash spoke, "Let's go find your parents…Does that sound good?" The boy pressed his head against Maya's limp body. He started to form tears in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her side.

"Come on" Flash was polite and patient

Eventually the boy crawled into Flash's arms, "I'll be back"

* * *

Superman carried Maya out of the ruins to the clearing where policemen, paramedics and the rest of the team wait at a safe distance.

"...She's unconscious" Superman told a group of paramedics as he laid her on the ground, "and she has a broken rib with minor bruising"

"We can take over from here" the paramedic pushed Superman a side to give them room to work

"Lucas..." The medic looks at his partner that was examining Maya, "She's dead"

Those two words made everyone freeze. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the two men told us there was nothing they could do and got out of the way.

"No...Maya wake up!" Sara kneeled by Maya's motionless body.

She folded up the blanket that the medics gave her and placed it underneath Maya's head.

"Maya..." She started to perform CPR. She just kept working on her and working on her, "Sweetheart come back to us"

I trailed my eyes over Maya. There was bruises all over her and the biggest one was forming around her left eye. Blood spilled out of her mouth and medium size cuts.

"Please Maya..."

"Sara stop...She's gone..." Wonder Woman wrapped her arms around Sara to prevent her from collapsing. This can't be happening. It has to be a dream... No a nightmare. I couldn't look at this any longer. I turned away from this horrid scene closing my eyes shut.

"Why?" I heard Sara scream

I wondered the something. Why her? She did nothing to deserve this faith. I don't care what it takes I'm going to kill Luther. I'm going to give him to pain her earns. He's the one that should be dead NOT MAYA.

* * *

"BATMAN!" Superman yelled to catch my attention, "Her hand twitched"

"That's impossible" Turned to look into Superman's eyes. This can't be possible. I knelt down on one knee to look at Maya closer. Then I slowly moved my hand to carefully caress her's. Her fingers twitched at my touch. She came back.

"Maya...Maya please open your eyes..." I put my hands on each cheek, "Maya let us see your eyes"

Slowly her dark brown eyes opened. She looks up at me with a dazed expression. Her breathing was shaky, but stable.

"How are the kids?" Her voice was low almost inaudible

"They're safe... " She gave me a small smile, leaned into my hand and closed her eyes again.

"How is that possible?" Superman whispered under his breath, "She was dead"

"I don't know..." I was just happy she was alive

I don't understand what took place tonight, but I hope its one step closer to figuring out Luther's plans and helping Maya. For now on she's not going to leave my sight. I'm not going to let Luther hurt here again. I can promise that much.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter and I'm soooo sorry it took so long to post it. If you think the story can't get any more interesting I'm sorry to tell you that you would be wrong. I have a lot of ideas for this story. Again I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope it was worth the wait. Till next time my readers! LOVE YA!**


	8. What's happening?

I remember waking up and feeling dazed. I could hear the sound of peoples' confused whispers, the wailing of police cars and a woman crying my name. Most of all I remember my body ached and sharp pain spread all over. The pain caused my hand twitch.

"BATMAN!"

Superman's voice was muffled and came out in slow motion. He sounded like he was in shock. I sensed someone was moving closer to me then something smooth stroke my hand. It felt like fabric and it had faint warmth to it. My hand twitches again in response. I've felt this before. Where have I felt this fabric? When have I felt this warmth?

The fabric moved to my cheeks. This time the warm feeling that came from the material was hotter.

"Maya open your eyes" That's Batman.

His voice was not as muffled as everything else. He sounded as clear as day and moving at normal speed

His command woke up my scramble mind just enough for me to be more aware of what was happening.

*Come on Maya open your eyes let him know you're not dead. Why couldn't I respond?*

"Let us see your eyes"

With all the mental strength I had I forced myself to open my eyes. I turned my head with great struggle so I could look at the man hovering over me. The flashing red and blue lights from the police cars burned my eye. I opened them just enough to look through my lashes. Finally, my eyes adjusted enough for me to look at Batman's masked face.

* * *

"How are the kids?" The pain increased with every word I said, but I needed to know if they were okay.

"They're safe"

I took my time to respond as I looked around. Superman and Sara were hovering over me as well, but Wonder woman, J'onn and Flash were standing a couple feet away. The red and blue police lights were flashing on their facade. I looked back at Batman and did my best to give him a grin, but I knew I failed. The words echoed in my head like a lullaby. _They're safe_. I closed my eyes again.

*I'm alive? How can that be? The warehouse landed right on top of us…*

I shot up from the ground to stand up, but my head pound even more from the sudden movement. I placed my hand on my forehead, but I looked around to see if I could spot the group of children…If I could see the small boy with them.

"Where's the boy? Is he okay?" I was in pure panic mode.

"Maya-Maya calm down" Superman's said, "All the kids are okay. The boy that we found with you was safe. He didn't even have a scratch"

I nod my head to show him I understood.

*They're okay. That's good….*

My thought was cut short from a pang on my side and left leg. I gave out a loud yelp, which got everyone's attention.

"MAYA!" Sara got closer to my side and forced me to lie down, "Sweetie you mustn't sit up, at least not right now…You have multiple broken bones and you need to rest"

*Broken bones? Okay that's normal I guess, but I shouldn't have been able to get out of there with only broken bones. Why isn't my spirit floating around watching from a far as the paramedics take me to the morgue?*

"How am I still alive? … The warehouse landed right on me" I needed answers, but I knew they were all as confused as I was.

"I can't…" I got up again and painfully got to my feet. I barely took a step when I fell toward the ground. Luckily Flash caught me in time.

"Maya you need to stay here till we can get you back to the Watchtower" I heard Batman say behind me.

"I can't lie down… Can you at least let me see for myself that they are fine?" I asked to no one in general.

"I'll take you…" Flash got a better grip on me and carried me bridal style, which wasn't that comfortable, since I had broken ribs and all.

"I'll come with you" Sara walked beside us to the Police car that the kids were gathered at.

* * *

"Can you put me down, please?" Flash hesitated, but eventually set me down next to the car.

"Is everyone okay?" The kids looked at me with innocent eyes and smiled. My heart feels like it was melting.

Some ran up to me and gave me a bear hug while others just stood by me. I tried my best to hide the pain I was feeling from them. They didn't need to know I got hurt. They repeatedly told me "Thank you" and continued to hug me till a Police officer came to tell them their parents were here. I waved bye and gave the little boy from earlier a hug.

*They're alive because of me…* that was a wonderful thought to have.

"Let's go Maya" I nodded at Flash and let him pick me up again.

"Sorry that you have to carry me around" I said apologetically

"It's no problem at all. Your actually helping me out by making me practice weight lifting"

* * *

Flash laid me on a couple of chairs in the Javelin 7 (for those how don't know that's the air craft the Justice League flies). I set my head on Sara's lap and watched the League walk in. Batman was the last one to walk in. I watched him pass us and sat on the opposite side. I kept my eyes on him till he finally looked at me. I gave him a small smile, but he just looked away.

*Okay… Don't worry he's just keep his image Maya…Besides he's probably in deep thought*

Sara stroked my head to comfort me. I winced when she touched a sensitive part of my head.

"Oops sorry sweetie…" Sara's voice was shaky

"No it's fine Sara. Please don't stop" She continued, but avoided the spot on my skull. I close my eyes and listened to little noises in the jet. I felt someone was standing next to me, so I opened my eyes to see J'onn looking at me.

"Maya my I have your arm?" I slowly and excruciatingly lifted my arm for him to take it in his large hands.

"This will help with the pain" He took out a little cylinder that looked like a pen and lightly placed it on my arm. I felt a little pinch; If I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have felt it.

Immediately my pain creased enough for me to move without a pang shooting through my entire body.

"Thank you" When the words left my lips I felt extremely sleepy. I didn't try to fight the feeling.

I moved my head to lie on Sara's lap more comfortably. As I closed my eyes I heard everyone whispering things like "How could this be possible?", "What was Luther planning?" and "Maya needs to be examined?"

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep as their questions thieve my thoughts.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is over due, but it's finally here. Hopefully my busy days are behind me for a while and I'll be able to update faster. I hope you like this chapter and chapter 9 is coming soon I promise.**


	9. I said No!

I woke up as soon as the jet landed nearly forgetting where I was but the pain reminded me instantly.

*I guess that drug wore off*

I slowly open my eyes and saw Sara's face. I was lying on my back and my head was still resting on her lap.

"Let's get you to the hospital floor" She was so close that I could see small scratches on her cheeks and her hair was sticking up in certain places. I smiled at her mostly because I knew she will help the pain go away, but also she look a little funny.

Flash came over and picked me up again. He zoomed up the stairs and told a doctor I needed to be looked at. He stood by the door the whole time, but not long after my examination J'onn, Wonder woman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Batman walked in. Batman still didn't look at me.

"Hey Maya…so the doctor says you'll be okay…" Batgirl said breaking the silence.

"Yeah he said that I'll be pretty much useless for weeks" I gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Hopefully after you heal you could start fighting me…" Nightwing began to say

"NO!" Batman's voice was strict and deep. I never felt intimidated by him before, but that tone in his voice almost made me piss myself. Now I can see why criminals fear him, but I'm not letting him scare me.

"What?"

"No more fighting…" He looked at me and scowled

"But Batman I can't just stop fighting especially after what just happened…"

"I said no more training of any kind…And you two better not go against my order!" Batman said turning to Batgirl and Nightwing at the end.

"BATMAN!..."I was in shock. I need to convince him somehow, "No I need to keep training… I need to prevent Luther from catching me again and if I can't fight, how am I…"

"He won't capture you again because you are never leaving the watchtower" Now I'm screwed and his anger is toward me.

"Now Batman I don't think that is necessary" J'onn said trying to put out the fire

"No it IS necessary J'onn"

"Just listen to Maya" J'onn faced me, "She did rescue Sara and those children single handedly"

"But she nearly got herself killed"

"Wait wait wait…" Wonder woman put her hands to get the two men to stop talking, "How did you get out of there? Sara was only able to tell us what she saw and she said you were tied up and two men were pining you against a beam" I hesitated to answer her question. I gave everyone a quick glance and took a deep breath.

"I…um…was able to pull my arm away from one of the guys…and I… Broke his nose and punched the other guy in the throat…"

"How did you manage to do that?" She asked

"Something happened didn't it that caused your anger?"

"How did you know I was angry…Oh right mind reader" I bite my lip and looked at the ground, "…Luther showed me his past specimens and told me that I was the only survivor…Then he was going to inject Sara with the serum… I felt so angry and… I felt something else"

"It's called an adrenaline rush" Batman said quickly

"It was no adrenaline rush… I felt this heat being drained from the men and it creped inside of me… after that I felt stronger and my rage increased…" I trailed off when I started to think about Luther walking slowly up to Sara knowing she wasn't going to survive the experiment. The lack of humanity in his eyes, "Batman I need to keep fighting…I can't be vulnerable like this again…"

"That's why you're not leaving"

"But…"

"End of discussion" We had a scowling contest for what seems like forever.

"FINE!" I got off the table, but was quickly reminded that I wasn't going far. I yelped in pain and quickly hopped back on the table. I hated that I was this vulnerable that I allowed myself to get hurt like this, "Can…Can I go to my room?"

"Let me help you" Wonder woman gave Batman a fast glance and walked up to me. She helped me into a wheelchair and pushed me to the elevator doors.

* * *

"I just hate this" I finally said after an eternity of silence.

"He's just looking out for you Maya"

"And I get that…I really do, but…Well you heard…I'm not completely helpless, but I do need more practice" We enter the doorway of my room, "I just wish he could see that"

"He has seen that Maya…" She closes the door and kneels beside the wheelchair, "…Maya you should have died today, but because of some miracle you're still alive…. Understand that he has a strange way of showing his concern… Now, let's get you in bed"

I nodded my head. I tried to keep her words in mind, but it still hurts that he just blew me off. I guess I was hoping he was going to treat me differently, but I was sort of wrong. I mean I bet he has never given someone he just met private training lessons. I actually began to smile when I thought of my first day. To put it bluntly I sucked. After attempting to fight Nightwing and Batgirl he stepped in to give me some tips. He's the reason why I know how to pin my opponents to the wall and how to perform a perfect right hook. Maybe he is just concern.

"Good night Maya" Wonder woman said after she helped me into my bed

"Night Wonder woman" I watched her exit my room; Leaving me alone in the dark. I hope someday I'll be able to call her by her real name.

I set my head on my pillow and my exhaustion hit me with full force. It wasn't long before I was out cold and began to drift into dream world.

* * *

**There's chapter 9 for ya. Chapter 10 is stil brewing in my head, but I'll have it all typed out and uploaded in no time. I hope you liked this chapter and review please. It certainly does encourage me to continue. Well until next time my readers! *_HEARTS_***


	10. Our not so little secret

"What? Where am I?..." My brain was foggy and my vision was blurred

"I still here Maya" My eyes focus on Luther's face

"What? NO!... I shouldn't be here" I pulled on my bonds, but my limbs were so weak.

"Maya you blacked out for a few seconds" He smiles at me and grabs my face, "You should be proud of your friend… She's bringing me closer to a breakthrough"

I heard screaming coming from behind him. My eyes widen at the high pitch sound. I felt sick. I looked into Lex's eyes and saw nothing just a dark emptiness. His smile gets bigger and moves out of the way with his hands still crushing my face.

"SARA!" I tried to yell through my lips

She was tied up to a beam and lying in the fetal position. She was screaming in pain and grinding her teeth. Tears ran down her face and made a small puddle on the cold concrete floor.

"NO! SARA! NO!...WHY?!" I tried to get away. I needed to help her. I couldn't move.

"You're special Maya embrace it…And don't worry the screaming will eventually stop"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

I shot up from the soft surface swinging my arms out. My hand hits something hard waking me up instantly. I open my eyes to my moonlit room breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream…Breathe…It was just a dream" I look at the ground to see what I hit. With the help on the moonlit I could see that my nightstand was broken into big pieces on the floor.

*I glad these rooms are sound proof or everyone would have heard me* I got out of my bed and got a garbage to put the pieces in.

*I'm surprise that didn't hurt my hand…*

"Wait a minute!" I stood up fast on put my hand on my side and felt around. Then I moved my hands to my left leg.

*My bones…They're healed?* I ran to the bathroom and look at my face in the good size mirror hanging on the wall. My bruises and cuts were healed as well.

"How can this…? ...This is so weird" I examined every place I knew I had a mark, but nothing was there.

I knew I needed to tell someone. I should tell Batman. I ran out out of the bathroom, but stopped a couple of feet before I got the door. Maybe it's not a good idea to tell him. It won't change his mind about me fighting. For me to be able to continue training I would need to keep this a secret. I walked closer to the door, but quickly turned around to get the wheelchair by my bed.

*Here goes nothing*

* * *

"Nightwing…?" Batgirl said trying to get his attention

He was hitting a dummy with all his strength ignoring her completely.

"Dick…?"

"What Barbra?" He finally said still hitting the dummy

"Do you think it was fair for Bruce to isolate Maya?"

"What he says goes Barbra…You know that" They both hear the sliding doors open behind them.

"Maya?" Nightwing was clearly surprise to see her, "You shouldn't be here…Batman said you…."

"I know I know…" In her best Batman voice said, "You're not allowed to train"

She watched as they laughed at her mocking, "You're lucky Batman's not here or he'll kill you…Hell he'll kill us"

"He never said I couldn't be in the gym…besides Nightwing I think I'll be able to kick ass"

He smiles at me; completely relaxed now, "Is that a challenge?"

"Are you accepting?"

"When you are completely healed" He walks up to me and leans close to my face, "We are fighting…I don't care what Batman says…"

"You two are going to get in trouble" Batgirl said trying to be the voice of reason

"Is that a promise Nightwing?" He gave me a hug grin and shook his head yes

He turned from me and began to walk back to the dummy, "I'm so going to kick your…oof"

I ran out of my wheelchair and tackled him with full force knocking the wind out of him. I pinned him to the blue mat on the ground and held his arms behind his back with my hands.

"Oh Crap!" Batgirl yelled when she saw me take down Nightwing before her eyes

"What?" He tried to look at me

"All better" I smiled as I got off of him

"You little faker"

"Nope, You can't fake broken bones" my smirk still on my face, "So still want to fight?"

"How is this possible?" Batgirl asked

"I don't know I just woke up from a night….I woke up like this" I looked at the ground embarrassed that I practically told them I had a nightmare, "I guess I'm just a good healer…It might be the serum Lex gave me…"

"We should tell Batman" Nightwing looked at her as she spoke

"No!"

They both looked at me, "Maya, Batman need to know…"

"No Nightwing please don't tell him…At least not yet"

"Why?"

"Look it's not like he's going to change his mind about me training… I just want to practice without him knowing, so if something does happen I won't be helpless…I won't have to wait for him, you guys or anyone in the matter to save me"

"Maya I don't know"

"You just said you don't care if Batman finds out if you fought me after I got better"

"That was before…"

"Doesn't matter…Still counts"

"Besides you technically won't be training me. We can just fight and I learn from my mistakes…It'll be more like trial and error" Nightwing looks to the ground thinking about what he should do

"If he doesn't…I will"

Nightwing gives out a sigh, "I'll help"

"Thank you…Should we start now?"

"Well you're already here…Come on" I follow him to the middle of the gym. I can't believe I pulled this off.

"We'll train every day unless Batgirl and I are on Bat-duty, Okay?"

"Yep sir and do you put 'Bat' in front of everything you do?"

He just rolls his eyes "Let's start"

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 10! haha I hope you like this chapter. Also, thank you for reading. If you liked my chapter please review and I encourage suggestions. I won't promise I'll you them, but I'll do my best to use your idea in the plot. Chapter 11 is coming up soon I just need to type it up. Love you guys and LATERZ! *PEACE OUT***


	11. Science

**Hey readers, I'm so sorry this took so long. I had no inspiration for this chapter, but it finally came and here you go. I hope you like this chapter my lovelies and there are many more to come. This time I wrote a couple of chapters ahead for ya. Love you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing DC Comic related just my OCs**

* * *

_~2 weeks later~_

*I'm so bored* I think to myself as I wheel around the tower. Nightwing and Batgirl are out doing who knows what and I haven't seen Batman in days. Sara has been busy in the hospital unit, so we haven't been able to talk either. Today has definitely been one of my least favorites, but better than what I've had. I shake my head to think of something else so I change them toward the way I've been spending time here.

07:00 – 08:00 ~ Training

08:10 – 08:30 ~ Clean up/up on make-up to look like bruises

08:40 – 10:00 ~ MRI/CAT scans and Examinations in the hospital unit

10:30 Break for lunch and/or hang in my room exercising

3:00 – 3:15 ~ Batman sends someone for blood samples

3:30 – 6:00 ~ Training

6:10 ~ Eat dinner

7:00 ~ The bats are on patrol by then so I hit the sack

(During the whole time I have to make sure everyone still thinks I'm injured)

I hate the way things have changed. I haven't been allowed to do anything because it could give away my secret or at least that's what Nightwing ordered for me to do. That was the only way he would agree to help me out. Some days get so bad I just want to burst out of my chair and say "Look it I'm fine and I'm sorry for lying, can I walk around now?" I don't like that I've lied to them, everyone I've made friends with, but I say no other way. I'm already being treated as a lab rat with the examines, blood samples, and the fact Batman stop treating me like a human being by him ignoring me all the time. My stomach sinks as guilt and sadness spread over me.

"Afternoon Maya" a voice boomed through my thoughts, sending my attention to the owner.

There I saw J'onn standing beside my chair, smiling down at me "Afternoon J'onn, how are you?"

"I'm quite well now. I've been looking for you"

"Oh for what?"

"I was wondering if you had the time to come by the lab. I must do some tests to measure your health and healing rate" My heart stopped, mid-beat, this is how the secret gets out. I have to think of a way out or something.

"Are you okay?" He sees the change of emotion on my face and immediately becomes concern.

"Yes I'm fine I just…" think or something "It's about that time where I go see Batgirl. I like to watch her beat Nightwing at his own game"

"I won't keep you long. Something tells me that is not all bothering you" He leans in to get a better view of my face

"You're reading my mind again, aren't you?"

"No" He stands up straight and tall "I respect you enough to not do that. I can sense your discomfort"

With a sigh I say "I have time if you really need me"

"Good follow me then" Like I have a choice. I wheeled close behind him into an elevator down the hallway.

We eventually reach a lower level where I followed him down the metal halls. "Here I'll push you the rest of the way"

"No I'm fine J'onn really" With a shrug he continues on and leads me to a shiny steel door.

He moves over to the left side of the door where a scanner appears, he scans his eye and punches in a code before the door split from the middle and opens for us. Inside was a good side lab there was tall monitors with data, science and medical equipment alike, and a long examination table on the middle.

"So what seems to be bothering you? If you want to tell me that is" He asks as he goes over to one of the monitors.

"It's not like I have a choice J'onn" I stop by a screen where there seem to be a model of someone's DNA structure.

"Everyone has a choice, Maya" He says as a mechanical arm extends out of the ceiling and he moves it over to the metal table.

"Not in the case J'onn" I look at the floor and take a deep breath "You're going to find out anyway, so might as well…" His face looked confused then his expression changed when I stood out of the wheelchair tall.

"How long have you been…?" He says almost in a whisper

"Been healed? ...Um… since the first night after the incident"

He slowly walks forward and circles me "This is incredible" was all he whispered for the longest time as he watched me closely.

"It appears that you have a remarkable healing rate. May I take some blood samples to confirm it"

"Sure, but Batman takes blood all the time and he hasn't said anything about it" I watched as he took a seat and continued to stare at me with his hand covering his mouth. Then he snapped out of his deep thought and rushed over to a desk and grabbed a tool.

"Can you sit on the table?" A little hesitant I did as he asked.

"Maybe if I examine your blood when you're in the process of healing I'll be able to detect some activity" He reaches out for me to place my arm in his hand. When I finally did he put the tool in his other hand and right before I could yank away a light came out, a blade, quickly slices my skin just enough for it to bleed.

I cringe at the slight pain, but did my best to stay still for him. He put the tool down on the nearby desk and grabs a glass microscope plate. As soon as there was enough blood he smeared some on the glass and sits it by the microscope as he prevented my cut from bleeding more with a cotton ball.

"Let me clean that out before I…" He removed his hand, but by the time he grabs a band-aid the cut heals, leaving my skin smooth as if it never happened "Oh never mind then I'll just work on this instead"

He turns to the microscope and looks at the blood sample closely. I just sat there looking at my arm I couldn't understand why I started doing this all of a sudden. Though, I wasn't afraid of this at all almost like it was familiar enough that it didn't faze me.

"Amazing!" I heard J'onn shout out

I hoped off the table and stood next to him "What is it?"

"Look here" He scoots to the side, motioning me to look in the scope "Your whole DNA structure is formed in a way to fully protect you from harm. So as we witness your body can heal at unthinkable rates. This can actually explain a lot that has happened"

He stands out of the chair and paces the room frantically. I lean up against the table and waited for him to speak. "Like what?" He wasn't moving fast enough for me.

"Like what? Like the fact you didn't die at the warehouse" My eyes widen "How about we go further than that? You said Luther has been using the serum he used on you on others, but you were the only survivor. Your DNA explains everything"

"So you're saying this is me? Not the serum" I looked at him intently to make sure I understood him.

"It's a possibility that you've had this all along, but finally revealed itself because you were never been in danger until recently. Then again it could have come up because of the serum"

"That's a lot to take in. What do you suggest I do now?"

"Keep this between us for now till I get a better answer. For that to happen I'll need to perform more tests." I stepped away from him. I didn't want to be treated like some lab rat even if it was to help me. I don't like to be treated like some "_freak_". The word shot a memory through my mind. All I heard was a man's voice calling me a freak. The memory brought chills up my spine, but I pushed it side. I didn't like the feeling, so I ignored it.

"I know the thought is unsettling, but it's what need to be done, Maya" J'onn notices my react, but he thinks it was for toward the tests and I'll like to keep it that way.

"I understand… I'll do it if I really need to"

I got back into my wheel chair and he escorted me back to my room. I decided to just go to bed instead of exploring the tower more. We said our goodbyes and I went straight to the middle of the room to do some pushups. I thought of the sudden flashback, but I could recall when it happened or even if it was real.

_*You little freak* _The voice from earlier hit me like a ton of bricks. I crashed down to the floor as if something did punch me hard as I tried to crawl away. I shut my eyes, grabbed my head in-between my hands, and laid in the fetal position as the voice repeated in my head.

"SHUT UP! STOP IT PLEEEAASE!" I shrieked "STOP IT! DADDY STOP IT!"

My eyes shot open as the full memory came into view.

* * *

**OH and you thought I was going to let you see that right away. Tsk tsk tsk. Not just yet my sweeties I have to see if it's worth continuing first. When I get the first review for this chapter I'll post the next chapter, which will hold Maya's DARK past or at least a fraction of it.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I love you sweeties and I'll be back soon ;)**


	12. Dark Flashback

**Hello readers, here's chapter 12 sorry that I didn't upload it right away I was on the road. I hope you like it.**

**Warning: Violence, Domestic Abuse, Child Abuse, fair details of abuse**

***So if you're sensitive to any of these please skip this chapter and no flaming I warned you***

* * *

She hided in the room under her bed as the yells and cries increased with every passing second. She heard these voices before almost every night, but today was the worst. Heavy footsteps filled the hallway as he came closer to her bedroom door; her mother's pleases echoed as she pulled the man away from the door. When she heard the sound of his hand smack her mother's face she sprung from under the bed and ran to the door.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU HEAR ME! DON'T HIT HER!" The small child lashed at the wood on the door "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The man bursts in the room startling the girl "You want me to stop?" He catches her by the ankle before she crawled under the bed.

"Please don't hurt me" She clawed at the carpet floor as he dragged her out of the room. The rough material burned against her skin, creating visible marks throughout her torso were her shirt lifted up. He swung her messily out of the hall making her crash to the floor hard. She screamed in pain when she felt her left arm snap.

The man rushed to her to block her mouth with his big hand "Shut up you little freak". Her eyes widen at the name he had given her.

"Get away from my daughter, you bastard" Her mother screamed. She lunged herself toward him, knocking the man off of the girl "She can't help it. She's just a little girl"

"Get off of me" He hit her across the face and took her by the throat "I can do whatever the hell I want"

He throws the woman off of him too close to the wall for comfort "She needs to learn to stop. Stop being this freak"

He turns to look at the girl to see her heal in front of him. Slowly her burns, cuts, bruises, and broken arm disappear. The child looked down at her body completely frighten. "Please…Please I don't know how to control i-it"

The man towered above her and grabbed her shoulder hard enough that it bruised "Well then I'll teach you…so pay attention"

Quickly he pins her to the hard floor, lifts up his hand to strike, and gave her a hard smack across the face. Her mother got up quickly to defend her daughter, but stopped when he turned to scowl at her "If you stop me again woman I'll kill you and I'll force her to watch you die"

Frozen by his threat she crouched there. Completely paralyzed by her need to save her daughter, but not wanting to die and leave her alone with the monster she married. She watched as his attention went back to frightened child pinned in-between his long legs.

* * *

"NOOO! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP IT!" Every blow brought pain throughout my body.

It started at my face, but slowly travel as his fist hit the rest of my body. I did my best to push him away, but he was too heavy and strong for me. I'll look up at him, full of fear, to see him smiling as he battered me on the cold ground. My blood splattered on the wood as he threw me along the floor causing it to stain crimson.

I screamed for him to stop, but his response was always the same. "You want me to stop? Then stop being a freak. I never wanted a freak"

I cried from the pain, from the fear till he was done with me. He rose from where he knelt beside me to the kitchen, leaving me there to die. My mother scooped me up in her arms and carried me to the bathroom where she drew me a bath to wash off the blood, my injuries gone by then.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. We never have to deal with him after tonight. Tonight we get to leave and never look back, okay? I'll never let him hurt you again"

"Yes mommy"

The door creaks open, sending a cold chill done the woman's spine. She turns to see her husband standing at the doorway in a rage. "Who says you're going anywhere" He growls just before he gets her in a tight grip and pulls her out of the room like a doll.

* * *

"MOOOOOOOM!" I screamed as I came back to the present. My heart was beating uncontrollably and my lungs felt like they were going to burst.

*That can't be real it can't. It's just the nightmares no it's stress it has to be* I repeated as tears streamed down my cheeks to the floor. I hooped-up from the ground, frantically getting into bed.

*It's just nightmares not memories* the last thing I thought before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that was short, but I didn't the memory to be too long. I'll continue this flashback in a later chapter, so please be patient. It does get worst than this and I feel so bad that I'm doing this to my baby, but the story must go on. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

***If I messed up on spelling or grammar problems please kindly tell me***


End file.
